


Tasteless Songs

by ElSun



Category: Profiler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Dr. Samantha Waters a Pofiler for the FBI is dating again.While hunting for a new murderer.





	1. Chapter 1

Georgia,Atlanta

The red dirt of the earth was stirring as the rain fell, the mixture was disturbed as a boot ran thru sloshing it and sending bits of it outward. The individual seemed to not notice. There was nothing left the dice had been rolled and now the board was in play.

The morning sun beamed into the room, causing to sleeping individuals to stir. One arm draped protectively over a warm body. The buzz of two cells causing one eye to open.

“No.”

“YES.”

“It’s them.”

“Still gotta eat.”

she groaned as she sat up grabbing her cell. The other body reached for the buzzing tech. Each call seemed to last a few minutes.

“Chopper.”

“I’m actually on my way in." The two locked eyes both knowing this was going to be a very reavealing moment.

"I can head over to Dr. Waters now. Yup great.” The phones were silenced. As she crawled back over and kiss the other body.

“Ok we might have a few minutes till everyones up.”

“Work kinda kills me.”

“I know.”

“Come on go first, you take longer.”

“Thanks.” she hopped up and headed to the bathroom. Leaning back into the pillows they watched her leave. Reaching out they grabbed a cigarette lighting up they let their mind search. The two where both in the G-men business each possessing there own talents. They where also on violent crimes, but had enough time in the field on other subjects. Some of which including a host of skills that couldn’t been spoken.

Smoking another cigarette, the door cracked open. She tried not to beam but for a moment she almost seemed normal again. Sitting up they moved to the door.

“Need something?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“Robe.”

“yes.” Handing it to her thru the crack.

“So, think we can grab some coffee?”

“Maybe.”

“Good, still groggy.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“My turn out, out.”

“I’m going." The door shut as Sam made her way to dress. the next twenty minutes the two tried to get the rest of the morning in before work began. The chopper landed on the helipad at the sound of the rotars they both slipped into work masks.

As they entered the chopper everything was sterile, Bailey began spewing out words as they both listened diligently. Each preparing themselves neither tipping their hand. when they landed the scene was still alive. Moving thru the crowds of police they each paused for a few seconds as the reporters looked there way.

Entering they each headed there seaperate ways as the two began processing the crime scene. Sam looked at the bodies, a quick observation by her counter part and they moved thru the house. As Sam began she had a vision. She began to move around the scene the two met up and then they began to work the scene as one.

When they noticed Bailey watching intently they locked eyes and turned to face him. Each knowing they had both seen something the other hadn’t.

"What have you got?”

“I’ve got loner, isolated.”

“I’ve got not perfectionist and just starting out.” Sam seemed to linger for a moment. Not unnoticed by Bailey, yet when she didn’t say more he knew she was waiting for Grace.

As they walked back out into the crowd they each seemed to take a direction and peered into thee crowd. They had made there way back to the chopper. Once inside they all seemed to be back in their own thoughts.

Atlanta VCTF

The body had been sent up to Grace and as she was prepping the three walked into her sanctuary.

“Well the gangs all here.”

“Ha. no seriouisily.”

Bailey and Sam were as stone. Nothing out of the ordinary. The three watched as Grace began the intial exam of the autopsy. She checked for C.O.D as she did the two moved in.

“ Knife sereated blade. Rapidily I’d say puncturing the liver. They bled to death.”

“Seemed a fit of rage.”

“Or lunacy.”

Both sets of eyes looked up at the two. Neither really knowing what it was like to do what they could do. It was a little unnerving, but they both valued Sam. Now she seemed to have a new co-worker.

TBC..


	2. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed.

Atlanta VCTF

“Can I talk to you?" Those eyes looked up from the file, Grace stilled for a moment. Sam and Bailey had stepped out. Walking over to her the began to speak.

"I don’t have medical on you yet.”

“Well I can get the files for you..”

“You are standing right here.”

“Grace, I’m aware of the biology at each scene. It’s unique a rare genetic factor. The reason I was assigned to this Task Force. I’m technically on loan out from another ward. If we need to delve deeper I will submit to your blood sample but I warn you what is discovered dose not leave you and I.” The look that was given gave no room argument.

“ I’m aware of the gentic factor, that doesn’t exist.”

“Yes, you do have the clearance to be informed. As for me I am not what I seem. Any more than that and you’d meet my other teams." Rolling up there sleeve, Grace peered back as she inserted the needle she was stopped by the color. As the wheels began to turn she formed a hypothesis.

When the procedure was finished they stepped out of the lab. Everyone was working on other things. Heading down the hall they walked into Sam’s office.

"Busy?” She looked up from her desk that almost determined look that was often missed when she was thinking.

“Uh no.”

“Good, I was about to say want some lunch if you want we can talk about the case.”

“Wait, you can actually eat during?”

“Yes. I’ve been trained too.”

“Do I really want to know?”

“Not like I could tell you. Unless you want to work for me.”

“Cute, work for you?”

“Would that be so bad?”

“You’re creepy.”

“Yes.”

She laughed when there was a knock at the door, she stood up when Grace entered she had a look of sadness on her face. She seemed to be looking rather intently at them both.

“Uh Grace did you need to seem me?”

“Yes. Excuse us Sam.” The two went back into the lab. 

“You do understand what your blood work say’s?”

“Yes, and I know what the other blood has revealed too.”

“I took a swab of your cells too.”

“I know, been loosening that up for a few days now.”

“Not funny. But it read unknown, except for a few species of animals.”

“Yes. Dose she know?”

“Chole seems to suspect.”

“But she doesn’t know, that you really aren’t here because you where assigned?”

“No, we’ve been monitoring you all for a while now and truth be told I didn’t want to except that this had been done. I’m fine usually but everyone involved well this gose deeper than I can state as of now.”

“Well, I’ll just.”

“Burn the paper work with the results as for the specimen’s do the same. You won’t be in trouble. They have ears too.”

“You can do that. I am that or what if it suits you.” Grace was stunned, excusing their-self they went back to Sam’s office.

“Sorry we were talking shop.”

“No it’s fine. Italian or something that will stick to your ribs?”

“Not really hungry.”

“You’ve gotta eat and to be honest this place is odd, sterile and cold.”

“I can never read you why?”

“I was taught to avoid you.”

“Weird again.”

“It’s my thing. ”

“Lunch now.” They left the office .

To Be Contiued…..


	3. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha is falling in love.

The two found a nice restaurant downtown it was busy the sounds of the power crowd was a nice distraction from The VCTF. They where just about to order when they both noticed the onlookers. 

“Well knew that wouldn’t last.”

“We could..”

“No, part of the job..” She said as she sipped her soda, she gave a small smile and sat back in her chair. 

“I was planning on bringing up the work but you actually are relaxing. I was thinking you me and Chole should take a weekend trip?”

“I…” She was stalled for a minute then she seemed to peer at him with that look of I’m aware.

“Let’s just say, we are off long enough to get out of town. Where did you have in mind?”

“Universal Studios.”

“Really?”

“Well I thik this might be fun haven’t been in years.”

“You?”

“Oh yeah aside from the creepy me. I actually was moved by one person to become an agent.”

“Wait a studio made you choose this life?”

“No not a studio, but Norman Bates he was a serieal killer among other things but we’ll get to that later. Now come on I’m hungry.”

“ I’m just saying I wasn’t expecting this.”

“That’s fine, I just think you should have a healthy balance. So I’m thinking steak?”

“Yeah sure. What do you mean a healthy Balance?”

“I think work is important but you have to let the pain ease. I’m not going to let Jack in.”

“I’m not thinking that you’ll die if we get closer.”

“Good. Now let’s eat.”

Sam was wondering what was happening this seemed to be right. the finished their meal and went back to the office . Sam was in her office as the call came in.

“We just found another body. In the air in 10.”

TBC…..


	4. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderer has struck again.

Savannah, Georgia

The sweet magonolia was hinted in the air when they landed. The trip to the scene was quite all around evryone reading or looking out the window. Te city was one of beauty boasting a nightlife that only true southerners had ever known.

The scene was sheer chaos a wealthy part of town. The media was swarming for a bone. The task force was spotted as they moved as a pack know one was cornered. 

A few uniformed were going thru the processing of the scene.. The body was upstairs the scene was still crowded. As they cleared the room both profilers were looking over the body.

The body had been postioned as if they were propped up to be recived. Yet there was more around the room their had been placed a few objects that didn’t fit with the home.

Sam was stalled as she peered down she was seeing something as her mind began to process the images. Her counter part was watching the process with intrest.

She noticed they were watching and she tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

“Please I’m always intrigued how you go thru this.”

 

“How do you do this.?”

 

“Mine isn’t as intresting I just look. Then begin to subract. Boring I know just how I do.”

 

She smiled as they looked around one last time.. As walked down stairs Bailey was waiting to have the body released and sent to Grace. They headed back to the jet.

TBC…


	5. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message was left.

Atlanta, Georgia VCTF

The team entered the building breaking off three headed into Grace’s office.

“Well the just brought them in.” Grabbing her gloves they followed her into the mourge. She began looking over the body she noted what she saw. Each Agent was sure what was next. She reached for the scaple. Looking up.

 

“We’re going.” The three left. Bailey headed to his office as Sam made her way to hers she was however about to say something when.

 

“Did you notice?”

 

“Yes is there anything we don’t pick up?”

 

“Not yet. “ The two headed into her office. As she sat on the edge of her desk. She noticed that something had been moved. Walking over to the picture on the wall she noticed a print.

“Get Bailey.” Walking to the phone dialing to Bailey.

 

“We got a print.”

 

“Alright I’ll get forensics down there.” The phones where hung up as Sam was joined again by her new co-worker. The two both stood back to back, as they looked around the room searching for something. 

 

Forensics entered the space the two stayed still as the room was photographed, a few agents moved thru the room as they dusted for prints. Sam stood watch as her office was breeched. This time she wondered if he had been here or sent someone else.


	6. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evidence is collected from the message.

Atlanta, Georgia VCTF

Bailey had led Sam out of her office they stood in the hallway as everyone stared. She looked away for a moment and the two locked eyes. Excusing themselves they walked further away from the crowd.

“I know this is going to take a while.”

 

“Smoke?”

 

“Yeah.” They took the elevator up once outside the wheels began turning.

 

“He had to have come in while we were gone.”

 

“Yes maitanice to get into your office.”

 

“I knew he had the blue prints just didn’t think he would be siddity enough to use them.”

 

“Jack’s just full of surprises.” He said as he lowered his gaze to really look at her she wasn’t scared more so wanting to be else where. As if his game had lost it’s edge. She ran her hands thru her hair as if she were going to pull it up. They knew she was thinking about something involving them an a warm bed.

 

“You think we can get out of here for a few minutes?”

 

She smiled as she dipped her head instictivliy there minds became one. She moved closer pulling them to her they walked out of sight.

The team was running the prints and they had also found another note. It was Jack this they knew. Now they just waited for the tape. He was anything if not predicatble.

“Tell me something Sam?”

 

“Something.”

 

“Cute, no really what do you think I do?”

 

She leaned in for a kiss. As she looked closer for the first time she paused.

“Hey, what is it.”

 

“I. just for a minute. Let’s get back.”

 

They knew she was beginning to see. Catching up they turned the cornor and walked into HQ.

TBC….


	7. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation

The two stepped off the elevator as a team of people seemed to begin working again. They noticed the stares and heard the whisphers. Bailey peaked out of his office calling them in they obliged.

Entering the door was closed as he handed the file to Sam. She flipped it open and began to read.

“It’s Jack. He looped the feed on the video camera in the hall. We caught him leaving now we are running the composite.”

 

“Figures anything else?”

 

“Sam has the file that’s just the highlight, the note makes no sense to us yet either.”

 

Sam pulled the note and skimmed it. She looked puzzled for a moment.

“First is not the creator, but beneath the surface the truth is there.”

 

“He’s a loon.” She smirked as she went back to the file.

 

“I would agree but how did he get in here?”

 

“I’m guessing prostetics, fake badge that would check out. Unless he just posed as a maintenice worker check to see who is on payroll if you go out and not in house.”

 

“On it. Do you want to stay here?” Bailey wasn’t even sure why he just suggested it but the words were out of his mouth nonetheless. Sam peered up over the file.

 

‘Uh no. Bailey I’ll be fine.” She locked eyes with her new partner. Handing the file back to Bailey. She paused for a moment.

 

“Are they done can I get back to work?”

 

“Yes they should be done.”

 

“Thanks.” The two left and headed back to her office. She peered around the room. She was about to head to the file cabinet when her co-worker sat down on the couch. She joined them. They sat for a long moment letting this new move gestate.

 

“He’s getting desperate.”

 

“He thinks I’m losing intrest.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Professionally?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He’s not text book, its as if he changes to fit me. On some level he seems to want to be with me. That makes me want to catch him. On a professional level I want to be rid of him. He’s trying to force me to reveal the real me.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“What have you’ve been able to get from this one?”

 

“You are right but I still can’t shake the idea this one isn’t in control. Someone has placed them here.”

 

“Jack.”

 

“No, this wreaks of a her.”

 

“Her as in mother issues?”

 

“No a scorned lady.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Now I was wondering if we can get out of here at a decent hour. If you Angel, Chole would let me take you out for dinner?”

 

“Well we should check with Angel, but yes.”

 

“Good. So what’s left paper work.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok let’s get to it.”

 

The two began working when they where called out to the hub. The sat down as the autopsy’s were disscussed. Grace pulled no punches. As the victims were searched a few red flags popped up. Everybody was given a potential suspect. The two partnered up and headed out.

“I’ll drive.”

 

TBC…


	8. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of crime gets bigger as Jill closes in.

Atlanta, Georgia

The well to do neighborhood bathed in sunlight never coud hide the sickness and eerie quality of the individuals who nested their. To most the picturesque quality was not the ideal. Yet there was something to be said for their masquarade. 

The two were still in the vehichle. They seemed to be home. Exiting they moved to the door. Ringing they bell they waited. The door opened to reveal a butler who had seen to many drunken nights in this house of horrors.

“May I help you?”

 

“Yes is the lady of the house in?” 

 

“Do you have any business?”

 

“Yes we have a few questions for her.”

 

“Wait a moment I will see if she is taking visitors.” He closed the door. A few minutes later the door was opened . They were ushered in to another part of the house.

 

“Well Detecives. What can I do for you?”

 

“We’re not Detectives. We’re from the F.B..I”

 

“My, my the big boys.” She picked up the lighter and lit her cigarette. As the white stick beegan to burn a scent hit the air.

 

“I hope you have a medical lincense?”

 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” She got up and walked to the desk. A gawdy number which implied wealth but no taste. She grabbed a the paper work and handed to her partner. Looking over the lincense it seemed legit.

 

“Looks real. Tell me what ailies you?”

 

“I’m unfournately suffering from some new disease that they’ve never seen before.” She replied as she countined to puff away. Sam suppressed the smirk. 

 

“Well if you could answer a few questions we can let you get back to recooperation.” 

 

“Alright what would do you need to know?” She leaned back in her chair.

 

“Are you currently seeing anyone?” She seemed to pause before she spoke her eyes had got wider for a split second. She took another drag.

 

“Actually yes I am.”

 

“Could you give us their name and tell us where they were on June 12.”

 

“I’m not their assitiant, but if I recall we went to dinner and spent the rest of the night here. James Johns.”

 

“Well I’m sure you can hand over the receit of the resurturant.” She watched as she knew she had been caught. Her partner was right now they just needed to sit and wait for James.

“Well thank you we’ll show ourselves out.”

They left and headed to the car. Calling Bailey they set up survellience to wait for James.

TBC…


	9. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step

Atlanta, Georgia VCTF

The Savannah branch had been assigned to bring James in as the VCTF had jurisdiction. Sam and her partner were now headed back to the helipad. The trip back to Atlanta should have gone smoothly but the tires were blown out as the vehicle went into a tail spin. They managed to stay on the pavement both parties were knocked about as they came to a stop. The car seemed to be alright until the sound of a small pop caused them both to turn in the direction of the sound. As the smoke began to waft around the vehichle they tried for the doors the gas tank had been rigged to blow. They now were against the clock before the tank was pierced and the car erupted into a fire ball.

Reaching for their service weapons they shot out the windows as they both pulled themselves from the car. Getting up slowly the explosion pushed them back away from the road. Sam was sitting alone as her partner was on the phone she knew this was Jill much like the rig on the farm with Nate. She knew that with Jill in play the odds of her surviving this mentally unhinged duo began to plummit.

“Fire department is on the way so is Bailey. You doing okay?”

 

“I’m not sure. I’m wondering what she had really planned?”

 

“Death maybe but Jack wouldn’t like that.”

 

“That’s what I mean she set this all up expertly the tires, the doors locking and then rigging the ignition but she delayed it as if by remote. She’s here.” There heads shot up as small crowd had begun to form as the burning vehichle could be seen for miles.

 

For a few moments they paused looking in all directions nothing stood out. Knowing if they didn’t find her now they would have to wait on the forensics. Jill on the other hand could have counted on the fire department deystroying the evidence.

The vultures were circling the news crews had just gotten wind of the accident and were setting up. The police had blocked off the road and were standing guard as the fire department put the blaze out.

The next twenty minutes the two answered questions. When Bailey arrived they walked off to hudle.

“This was Jill.”

 

“Great .

 

“She’s feeling threatned that Jack won’t ever stop his obssession with Sam.” They two locked eyes as Bailey realized what was happening. Sam caught sight of the wheels turning in Baileys head and knew. Her partner seemed to have their own thoughts but for a moment everyone was silent as the Police cheif and The Fire department cleared everyone to leave.

 

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Atlanta, Georgia

The evening was calm for the four. Angel and Chole were watching a movie. As she and her partner sat quietly. They were both thinking of a way to flush Jack and Jill out.  
"We need Chole."  
"I know."  
"I won't let anything happen to."  
'Don't I need the right event."  
"Vacation?"  
"No.'  
"So what's your idea?"  
"Not now. Why don't you put Chlo to bed."  
"Ahh story-time." Getting up they headed to find her. Chole and Angela were just finnishing the movie. Chole ran over and jumped up.  
"Hey Tiger."  
"Story-time." Sam and Angel smiled as the two headed to the kids room.  
"I can tell."  
"What."  
"Yow two have a plan."  
"Yes."  
"And.?"  
"You know I hear you."  
"ok. yes amazing. But no seriousily this has to be real or they will see thru it."  
'you don't plan on using her."  
"no but she has to be involved."  
"Sam this is dangerous."  
"I know.This has to end."  
"Sam you are contemplating your child. In order to catch a murdereer."  
"And my choices are my child becomes a criminal.'  
"sam."  
"you know that is possible."  
"Possibly."  
'just let us figure this out."  
"Fine."  
TBC...


	11. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jill just joined the show....

Atlanta,Georgia  
The music was subtle for the two but as was his usual Jack had been searching for the right mood music. He had of course taken to the jazz Sam could be heard listening to. He had already known that that part of her life was being phased out. With his most recent venture in using a radio-station to call in about her . He had been toying with them but in his own truth he wanted to learn why she enjoyed them. Now as Jill sat peering bat him he wondered about love. Of course Jill was just an eperiment but if he could accomplish his task of bring Samantha to his way of living then they could be the ideal match. His true purpose was mainly to keep her, killing her he realized would be a mistake. Without her his life was incomplete. Every murder was to draw her to him to make her understand that this was fate that she was his life. Jack had been certain she would solve his puzzle of his victims as she had been trained to view them as just that. However he seem to underestimate Tom. Yes that was a miscalculation, he realized this when she stepped down from the Bureau and faded out of his game. Now she was back and he couldn't be more delighted, however something was missing. He didn't see himself as a child murderer but the wheels were spinning he needed to mold Chole and that would come later if he needed it.  
"Jack?" Jill seemed to move thru the room as if she were trying to seduce him he peeked around the computer and for a moment he could see Samantha. As the vision slipped back into his minds eye. He got up walking to her they layed down to listen to the words...

TBC...


	12. Tasteless Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Chole began a vacation when things began to change.

“The next time we stop.”  
“Pepsi.”  
“You do seem sweeter.”  
Turning around checking the back seat Chole was asleep. They were now on Route 10 heading towards California. There jaunt had taken them from Disneyland to California. Sam wanted her daughter to know the joy of all childhood he’ll. Cross country in the car. The world of hearing other people’s music... At the moment they were actually enjoying the quite.  
Towards the west the sun was causing the sky to tiny a hue of Orange that would soon be shade of rose.  
“The other day I was thinking that the twins seem to be a little...”  
“There is nothing wrong with them.”  
“There heads just... hats they need hats.”  
“I will jerk the wheel.” Gripping the wheel she could see the raised brow. The dare had been issued.   
“ You know I wouldn’t want to endanger the life of our next set.”  
The sails were deflated.  
“What...”  
“Hmm.”  
TBC...


End file.
